


Somebody To You

by LeilahMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon
Summary: ---Written for the Valentine-themed Box of Chocolates Fest---Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are idiots. Luckily, their friends are not.---The title for this work comes from 'Somebody To You' by The Vamps.---
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 149
Collections: Box of Chocolates





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Box_of_Chocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Box_of_Chocolates) collection. 



> **Written for the Valentine-themed Box of Chocolates Fest**  
>  Prompts: Mutual Pining / Valentine Party
> 
> Thank you SO much to [CharliPetidei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliPetidei/pseuds/CharliPetidei/) and [Canttouchthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis/) for literally saving my life with this fic. I don’t know what I’d do without you both ❤️
> 
> And another huge thank you to Two Pumpkin for these incredible pieces of art. Find the artist on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/two.pumpkin/).

Hermione chanced a look across the courtyard towards him, heart pounding in her chest as she did so. 

He wasn’t looking back. Obviously.

Clutching her pile of books tightly, she chided herself for expecting anything different; Draco had made it abundantly clear that he had absolutely no interest in her.

Upon returning to Hogwarts for their eighth year, Hermione, Harry, and even Ron, had struck up some unexpected friendships with a number of Slytherins. Being the only two students studying Ancient Runes, she and Draco Malfoy had become particularly close.

One day in September, he’d begrudgingly sat next to her in the library to share a textbook she was using and, although they’d worked quietly together at first, this soon began to change. Hermione found it surprisingly pleasant to spend time with someone who could hold their own in a debate with her. 

Eventually, they entered something of a routine and would find themselves in the library at the same time, books and parchment spread haphazardly across the table. Hermione discovered that Draco brought out a different side of her, one separate to her identity as part of the ‘ _Golden Trio_ ’. They could easily move from laughing about professors, to talking about the war, to arguing about the benefits of various potion ingredients.

Unfortunately, _frustratingly_ , it didn’t take long before Hermione noticed a shift in her feelings towards him. She found that she could no longer be around him without her face heating up, her heart racing, and, as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she would make any excuse to touch him; whether it be a brush of his arm or the graze of their fingers. 

For a while, she thought that he had started to feel the same as her. Perhaps his glances were beginning to linger, and the chin he laid on her shoulder as she read was not entirely accidental.

And, so, one night in the library, her eyes darting nervously to his mouth, it had seemed like a natural progression for her to lean a little closer to him. He had gasped as their lips met, his hands shooting out to grip her hips tightly. He was warm and soft and smelled like mint; their lips melded together perfectly, and she pressed closer to him.

But then he had pushed her away, leaping back like he’d been burned.

“Granger…” he trailed off, brows furrowed as he considered his next words. “I’m sorry – I can’t – ”

His eyes were wide, cheeks slightly flushed, and she wished he didn’t look so beautiful. She couldn’t understand how she’d read the situation so badly. In the moment, she hadn’t had any reservations – how could something that felt so right, be so wrong?

Draco had stepped forward, as though wanting to touch her again, but she moved away. She held her hands up in a halting gesture, unable to bear hearing any more words pass his lips, before grabbing her belongings and running away as quickly as possible.

Since then, she’d taken to studying in the Gryffindor common room, eating meals at odd hours, and avoiding his gaze in class. But she missed him; missed having someone to bounce ideas off, someone who shared her love of learning...

“Hermione?” 

She jumped, Harry’s voice suddenly breaking her reverie, reminding her where she was: in the courtyard, shooting longing glances in Draco’s direction like some love-sick puppy. “Sorry,” she murmured, shaking her head. “I got distracted.”

Harry gave her a knowing look – though knowing of _what_ , exactly, she wasn’t sure. Hermione hadn’t told him about her feelings for Draco, or what had happened because of them.

“No worries,” he said, smiling. “So, Potions, then? We don’t want to be late.”

She followed Harry from the courtyard, forcing herself not to look back and see whether Draco was following them to class.

By the time they reached the dungeons, Hermione was almost shivering. The temperatures below the castle were always bitingly cold and she rubbed her hands together in a desperate attempt to warm them.

She and Harry sat in their usual spaces and, fortunately, the lesson was interesting enough that she was able to divert her attention away from the blonde head in front of her. 

Once Professor Slughorn had given a demonstration of the interactions between Silverweed and Griffin Claw, the class was set the demanding task of recreating such an interaction with two entirely different ingredients. Relishing the challenge, Hermione swiftly launched herself into it.

As the end of the lesson approached, she had just cleared her desk when Harry leaned forward and knocked over a full vial of solution, the glass shattering across the floor.

Having hoped to leave the classroom early and avoid any awkward interactions with Draco, she sighed heavily. “Oh, Harry… _really?_ ”

“Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly. “Would you mind fetching me towels from the storage cupboard?”

She nodded shortly and walked towards the small alcove. Upon entering, however, a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. Heart pounding as she realised who it was, she started slowly backing out of the cupboard when a small ‘ _click_ ’ echoed behind her.

She spun around. The door was locked.

“Well,” a familiar voice intoned, “fancy seeing you here.”

Huffing, she turned to face Draco. “Yes – shocking.”

“It’s locked then, I suppose?”

She nodded. It was hard to breathe, let alone speak, when he was in such close proximity to her.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Granger,” he said, taking a step towards her.

“I know you’re only _second_ to me in classes, Malfoy,” she preened, “but it doesn’t take a genius to work out why I’ve not been attending our usual study sessions.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the small space and Draco shifted awkwardly. “Look – ” he started, “I know it must have been... difficult for you, but, well, I’ve really missed us spending time together.”

Hermione almost laughed – was he really so oblivious? How could he not understand the near physical pain it caused her to be in his vicinity.

He took another step forward and she clenched her fists tightly, resisting the urge to reach for him.

“What do you want?” she asked, wishing the cupboard was big enough for her to move further away from him.

“I want to talk,” he murmured, and she could have sworn he glanced down at her lips. “It’s been too long.”

It had been quite a few years since she had slapped him, but her hand was almost vibrating with the thought. 

“Just, stop – stay there,” she rebuked, turning away from him. “I’m going to call for help.” Hermione banged loudly against the wooden doors, fists pounding in time with the beat of her heart. “Hello?” she shouted. “Can anybody hear me?”

A shuffling sound came from the depths of the Potions classroom and she frowned. “Harry?”

The sudden silence that ensued made her wonder whether this had, for some obscure reason, been a set-up. “Harry, you get me out of here _right_ now, or I – I won’t help with your homework for a _month_.”

She heard Draco chuckle behind her and was about to retort when the door opened to reveal two vexing companions.

Harry, at least, had the decency to blush. “I’m sorry, Hermione, Theo thought it would be funny...”

Leaping out of the cupboard and moving as far away from Draco as possible, she crossed her arms and scowled. “Well, it wasn’t – I ought to report you both to McGonagall.”

Hermione didn't wait for their response before striding from the classroom. It was a lot easier to allow anger to overwhelm her rather than admitting to sadness, fear, and hurt.

* * *

“What the _hell_ was that?” Draco growled, turning on Harry and Theo.

There was a silence, the only sound being Draco’s pacing footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

Harry gave in first. “We were trying to do you a favour!”

“A… favour?” Draco responded incredulously. “ _How_ was locking me in a cupboard with Granger a _favour?_ ” Theo and Harry shared a look, which only served to irritate Draco further. “Would someone _please_ care to explain?”

“It was pretty obvious something must have happened between you two, mate,” Theo smirked. “She’s barely sat with us at meals recently.”

“And _why_ would you attribute her disappearing act to me?” Draco asked, before pausing and suddenly feigning an innocent expression. “Has she said something about me?”

“So… you _are_ interested, then?” Harry replied, trying not to laugh.

Draco blinked. “Interested? Me? What? No.”

“We’ve seen you and Hermione, shooting longing glances at each other,” Theo rolled his eyes. “Just admit it, yeah?”

Raking a hand through his hair, Draco sighed and, although he was sure he’d regret it later, reluctantly told them what had happened in the library.

There was a pregnant pause, before both Theo and Harry exploded. “Why in Salazar’s name – ” the former started, while the other cried, “ _What_ were you – ”

“Yes, alright!” Draco shouted. “I _know_!”

“You’ve been pining after her since – ”

Draco interrupted Theo, his eyes wide and darting frantically towards Harry. “Let’s not – ”

Theo laughed. “Harry knows, I told him a while ago.”

“Fuck’s sake, Theo, really?”

His friend just shrugged, while Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“So, why _did_ you leap away like a frightened Pygmy Puff?”

“I _didn’t._ ” Draco glowered.

“Sounds like you did,” Theo chuckled. “So, come on then – why?”

Draco huffed, flaring his nostrils. “She’s – well, she’s – ”

“I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you’re about to say what it sounds like you are…” Harry growled.

Draco blanched. “ _What?_ ”

Harry shook his head, gesturing at Draco to continue.

“She’s too _good_ for me, okay?” he garbled, hands flailing wildly and a faint pink blush beginning to stain his cheekbones. “She just got confused that night in the library, made a mistake, and, by the way she’s been acting ever since, well, I imagine she’s realised that now – which means she can find someone… someone else.”

Harry chuckled softly and Draco spun around, anger overtaking his embarrassment. “Something to say, Potter?

He held his hands up in a gesture of peace. “I’m only imagining Hermione’s reaction if she heard you saying she was _confused_ , or suggesting that you knew what was best for her.” Draco looked distinctly abashed as Harry continued, “If she made a move on you, I’m sure it was only after weeks of agonising over it, and the only reason she’s avoiding you is because she thinks you don’t reciprocate her feelings.”

Theo nodded sagely. “Even I could have told you that, mate.”

Draco shook his head and swallowed. “We spend a lot of time together, she probably just forgot who I was,” – he rubbed his left forearm self-consciously – “what I’ve done.”

“Yes. I’m sure that _Hermione Granger_ , Brightest Witch of Our Age, one third of the Golden Trio, simply _forgot_ who you were,” Theo drawled, rolling his eyes.

“Do you think she mistook him for Krum?” Harry asked, his voice deadpan.

Draco shuddered. “That’s not what I meant! She’s… well, she’s a Gryffindor, isn’t she? Flings herself into any ridiculous situation without considering the consequences.” Harry went to interrupt, but Draco ignored him. “She just doesn’t realise what a mistake it would be – being with someone like me.”

Theo tilted his head in consideration before yawning dramatically. “I’m already fed up of this pity party – do you want to be with the witch or not?”

“... Yes,” he admitted after a beat.

“Well, you’ve done a fairly disastrous job of winning her back so far,” Harry pointed out.

Draco’s jaw clenched. “Thank you, Potter, for those helpful words of wisdom.”

“And,” Theo added, “it’s not _our_ fault you pissed her off in the cupboard.”

“Fine, if I’m so useless, _you_ sort it then.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” Theo said pleasantly. “We’ve got it covered.”

* * *

Over the following week, Hermione gave Harry and Theo the silent treatment for their ill-conceived prank and, although she remained somewhat incensed, eventually decided to forgive them.

Walking the corridors one afternoon before their final lesson of the day, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, were practising Human Transfiguration on each other to see who could produce the most realistic appendage.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Hermione choked, tears rolling down her cheeks, as an iridescent unicorn horn began to protrude from Ron’s forehead.

Harry attempted to wave his wand again, but his nose had been elongated to such an extent that he overbalanced and toppled suddenly forwards into Hermione, who, unfortunately, fell and grabbed onto the robes of, none other than, Draco Malfoy.

The two slammed painfully against the stone floor just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. Hermione leapt to her feet.

“ _What in Godric’s name_ ,” the Headmistress cried, “is going on here?”

A heavy silence hung over the corridor as three transfigured Gryffindors and one fallen Slytherin stared silently into the distance.

“Professor?” 

Hermione spun around to see who had spoken. Theo leant casually against the wall, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Yes, Mr Nott?” McGonagall replied curtly.

“From my entirely objective perspective,” he drawled, “I saw Granger and Draco instigate a duel. Potter and Weasley were only attempting to de-escalate.”

Hermione spun around to glare at Theo. “ _What_ – ”

Professor McGonagall cut her off. “Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, can you confirm that is what happened?”

Harry looked at Hermione and she was surprised to see a small smirk flash across his face. “Nott’s right, that’s what happened.”

She glared at him as McGonagall said, “Alright then, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you will both accompany me for your detention.”

“ _Now?_ ” Draco argued.

“Yes, Mr Malfoy, _now_ ,” she said firmly. “And the _rest of you_ – common rooms, go.”

Hermione glowered as her so-called _friends_ scuttled away.

McGonagall led them towards her office, explaining what their detention would entail, “I have a pile of first and second year essays waiting to be marked and would be _most appreciative_ if you could both spend the evening finishing them for me.”

Murmuring the password under her breath, the headmistress gestured for Hermione and Draco to walk through and ascend the circular, stone staircase. 

“You will both work on this desk here,” McGonagall said, pointing to a conspicuously small work surface, as they entered the office, “and I’ll be back within a few hours.”

Hermione nodded, but was so intently focused on how she and Draco were going to sit in such close proximity without accidentally brushing against one another, that she missed the small smile on McGonagall’s face as she left the room.

“Right, if I start with – ”

Closing the space between them, Draco interrupted, “Wait, Granger… ”

He tugged her towards him by the fabric of her robes and put his arms around her, holding on tightly. His breath was hot against her cheek as she gazed up at him, wondering what was going through his mind – why he would put her in this position after his reaction the last time they had been this close.

She wanted to pull away, she really did, but it felt almost physically impossible to leave his warmth. Her heart pounded so mercilessly that she was sure he must be able to feel it.

“What are you doing?” she choked out.

He shook his head, gripping her tighter, “I don’t – I can’t…”

His words seemed to shake her out of her stupor. She pushed him away, thrusting her hands against his chest. “I’m not someone you can just _mess around_ with, Malfoy, or touch and grope when it suits your agenda.”

He stepped towards her again. “That’s not what I – ”

Hermione interrupted him, “No, stop, I don’t need to listen to this – let’s just get on with these papers.”

Stomach clenching and hands shaking, she turned away, refusing to look back at him. Hot tears burned behind her eyes yet again. She was fed up of feeling this way – she needed to get over this _crush_ , or whatever it was.

They worked in silence from then, the only sounds being the scratch of a quill and the turn of parchment. And, eventually, Professor McGonagall came back to escort them to their respective common rooms.

* * *

“You did _what?_ ” Harry cried incredulously as Draco explained what had happened during their detention the previous night. 

“I just gave her a _hug_ , alright?”

Blaise snorted. “Sounds more like you launched yourself at her, mate.”

Draco groaned, putting his head into his hands. He was never usually this awkward around witches, there was just something about Hermione Granger that sent his head into a spin. “I’ve fucked it, haven’t I?”

“Alright, mate, let’s not be too dramatic – okay?” Blaise laughed.

“To be fair, we obviously can’t trust Draco with this anymore, we’re going to need to take a more active role,” Theo asserted, and everyone but Draco nodded eagerly.

There was a brief pause before Blaise jumped to his feet. “Well,” he started, a mischievous glint in his eye, “it _is_ Valentine’s Day soon…”

“Sweet Salazar,” Draco lamented. “What are you planning?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Blaise replied with a somewhat disconcerting smile.

* * *

Hermione joined her group of friends in the Great Hall for breakfast, absently grabbing a piece of dry toast as she thought about the Charms essay she was planning to amend that afternoon.

“Guess what!” Blaise announced as Hermione sat down.

“What?” Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food.

“We’re having a Valentine’s Day party!”

Hermione groaned. “Why? Everyone knows that Valentine’s Day is simply a contrived, corporate holiday that commercialises love for the sake of increased sales and profits.”

“Oh, Granger,” Theo shook his head, “lighten up, it’s just a bit of fun. Any excuse to throw a party, right?”

She scowled, but made no further comment.

“And where are we going to hold this little… shindig?” Draco queried.

“We’ve already got that planned,” Blaise replied brightly.

* * *

The Room of Requirement had positively outdone itself. Hundreds of heart-shaped balloons floated above their heads as small, softly cooing doves weaved a path around them. Seven velvet, rose coloured armchairs had been neatly arranged in a circle around a table sporting at least a dozen different edible Valentine’s Day treats.

Blaise pulled a full bottle of Firewhiskey from the pocket of his robes. “Right,” he smirked, glancing around the room. “What’s Valentine’s Day without a little… Veritaserum?”

Hermione froze. This was not how she had envisioned the evening progressing. “You know this is _illegal_ , right?”

A collective groan resonated from the group. 

“Unless _you’re_ going to tell anyone, Granger, I’d say we’re safe?” Pansy derided. 

She sniffed. “No, of course I wouldn’t tell anyone, _Parkinson_.”

“Aaalright,” Blaise intoned, stepping between the two girls, “shall we get started?”

Summoning seven glasses, Theo gestured at everyone to take a seat.

Hermione shifted, asking hesitantly, “So, are we playing a game, or…”

“They don’t call you the brightest witch for nothing do they, Granger?” Blaise joked, ignoring her seething glower. “ _Yes_ , we’re going to play ‘Never Have I Ever’ and the Veritaserum will mean that, not only is it impossible for you to lie, you’ll also be forced to answer every question.”

Draco scowled. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“Don’t be such a wuss,” Theo laughed, elbowing him in the ribs.

Blaise interrupted, seeming to be taking his role as peacekeeper very seriously. “Does everyone know how to play?”

A chorus of yesses almost drowned out the one no, but not quite. Ron’s neck reddened as he shook his head.

“Okay, so you’ve got to take a drink every time someone says something they haven’t done, but you have,” Blaise explained, before pointing to Hermione. “Granger, you start.”

Hermione looked up, eyes wide with panic – what was she meant to ask? It felt as though everyone was looking at her, and she wasn’t sure what statement to make.

Pansy glared at her. “Today would be good.”

“Okay – never have I ever…” she trailed off, thinking quickly, when an idea suddenly struck her. “Never have I ever been into the Slytherin common room.”

She received some odd looks, before those from the aforementioned House noticed who else had taken a drink: Harry and Ron. 

“ _What?_ ” Theo cried as the others looked on in shock.

Hermione grinned smugly. “In second year, we knocked out Crabbe and Goyle, stole some of their hair, and Harry and Ron infiltrated the dungeon to talk with Malfoy.”

There was a short silence before Pansy started to laugh, quietly at first but growing steadily louder. Theo choked, face going bright red, as the laughter spread around the group, each person catching it at different times and subsequently setting someone else off.

Draco, however, was not amused. “You – you _what_ ?” he gaped. “I spoke to _you two_ … thinking it was _Crabbe and Goyle??_ ”

A peal of laughter burst from Hermione’s chest as she watched Draco’s horrified expression. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Harry asked, “Who’s next?”

Ron raised his hand, his eyes narrowed, though a small smile remained. “It appears that Hermione may have left out some _crucial_ information, so… never have I ever botched a Polyjuice Potion,” he deadpanned.

No one moved, and Hermione glowered – her face twisting in disgust as she took a swig from her glass. 

“Who’s next?” she asked, turning to Blaise.

He snorted. “Yeah, right. Spill Granger. What did you do?”

Hermione took a deep breath and shut her eyes momentarily, hoping that the floor would swallow her whole. “I was supposed to accompany Harry and Ron as Millicent Bulstrode but – ” she tensed, voluntarily taking another swig of Firewhiskey before continuing, “I accidentally used a cat hair.”

The group broke down laughing once again. Hermione was unamused.

“So, what...” Blaise asked, “you turned into a cat?”

“ _You_ try making Polyjuice at the age of twelve,” she challenged.

As the laughter rose and fell again, Theo said, “Potter, any other Gryffindor secrets you’d like to indulge us with?”

Harry’s eyes shifted left and right, as though deciding how far to take the game, before seemingly coming to a decision. “Never have I ever fancied a professor.”

Hermione scowled: she was not having a good day. 

Luckily, however, she wasn't the only one taking a drink – Pansy admitted to having a rather _unusual_ crush of her own. Once the laughter had died down about Hermione’s infatuation with Professor Lockhart, and how Pansy might go about fulfilling her sexual fantasies with Professor Trelawney, the group looked towards Theo for his statement.

After a pause, he said, “Never have I ever been in love.”

Hermione blushed furiously as she felt compelled to take a sip of her drink, before taking note of who else had lifted their glass. 

It felt as though her heart shattered anew when she saw Draco lifting the glass to his lips. 

Her mind spun as she wondered who he was thinking about; imagining some tall, long-legged blonde draped over his lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Was that the reason he’d rejected her, because she wasn’t good enough for him? Why was she never enough?

Pansy’s face was suddenly alight with mirth. “I’d like to ask a follow-up question,” she smirked and, before Hermione could object, said, “for those who drank, are you _still_ in love?”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room until, eventually, Draco ground out, “Yes.”

Heads turned towards him and Hermione’s heart raced, she felt sick. 

“Anyone else?” Blaise drawled, eyes locked on her.

Hermione faltered, not wanting to reply – but the Veritaserum urged her on. “Yes,” she murmured.

Her gaze remained firmly on the floor – she couldn’t risk looking at Draco. Although he must have known she still harboured feelings towards him, she doubted he realised they extended to _love_. 

“ _Interesting_ ,” Theo commented. “And I’d like to ask _who_ you’re – ”

To her relief, Harry cut him off. “Let’s not go too far.”

The Slytherin gave a curt nod before looking at Blaise to continue the game.

Hermione couldn’t breathe; she felt too hot, like her skin was burning. “I’m going for some air,” she said abruptly, and, not waiting for a response, stood up and tore from the room.

The moment she stepped into the dark corridor, a blast of cold air rushed around her. She leaned her forehead against one of the frigid stone walls, inhaling deeply. Her throat tightened, and she felt the familiar prick of tears behind her eyelids as she attempted to slow her breathing, calm her racing heart.

She heard footsteps echoing behind her, and then a voice called out, “Granger?”

She froze. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this: all swollen, red eyes, and frizzy, unkempt hair. She could picture the look of pity in his eyes, the way his lips would twist at the sight of her.

When she finally turned to face him, his hands were shoved in his pockets, his eyes drawn. She couldn’t stop her gaze from darting to his mouth, and her cheeks heated as she looked back up at him. She swallowed thickly. It wasn’t fair that he looked like… _that_.

It wasn’t until Draco smirked and took another step towards her that she realised she must have spoken the words out loud.

“Granger – ”

She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay…” 

He reached out and gently traced his fingers across her cheekbones, down the side of her cheeks, and over her lips. He dipped his head towards her and she stilled, looking up at him with wide, questioning eyes. 

There was a pause.

And then they both moved at the same time, crashing their lips together, melting into each other. The alcohol thrumming through Hermione’s veins bolstered her confidence and she sucked his lower lip, relishing his groan. 

“But you – you drank,” she gasped as he planted open-mouthed kisses against her neck. “You drank… in the game.”

Draco moved his head up to her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. “For _you_ , you daft, brilliant, witch.” 

She couldn’t respond as he began pressing his lips against her cheeks, forehead, chin, punctuating each one with a different word. “It’s _always_ been you.”

She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him fiercely.

Eventually, reluctantly, they came up for air and she asked, “What about in the library?”

“That fucking library,” he breathed into her neck. “I just – I was confused. I didn’t know if you meant it… I couldn’t believe that you’d really want to be with someone like _me_.”

Her lips captured his again and she clung to him, moving one hand to tangle in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She sighed into his mouth, and his hips rolled forwards, pinning her to the wall. He pushed his leg between her thighs, grinding it against her core, swallowing her moans. 

The hard, stone wall felt bitingly cold against her back, but she didn’t care. Her mind was spinning, hazy with desire, and she wanted him to be closer.

“Perfect… you’re so perfect,” he groaned, his lips swollen and eyes dark.

She vibrated with pleasure as his hand trailed along the waistband of her skirt, untucking her shirt, and slowly glided up her bare skin.

“Draco?”

His hips rolled again. “Mmm?”

“We can’t do this,” she gasped.

He stiffened, and began to pull away.

“No – no,” she breathed, reaching out for him. “I mean, we can’t do this… _here_.”

His eyes flashed. “Then, where?”

Hermione caught his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together, and whispered, “I’ll show you.”

Harry and Theo watched as Hermione and Draco ran giggling along the corridor, oblivious to anything but each other.

"Should we tell them the truth?" Harry asked, a small smile playing across his face. "About the ' _Veritaserum_ '?"

"Absolutely not, Potter," Theo smirked. "Never."


End file.
